compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
Doug the Battledroid was the martyr of the theft of the ISD Shadowstone. Given designation 009-42, he stood 42nd in line of Keir Santage's battle droids aboard the Libra Battlestation, while awaiting entry to the Star Destroyer. During the pitched battle, Doug was dressed in distinctly humanoid clothing. Doug lived at the DroidHaus where his wife and six children anxiously awaited his return back home. Despite his married status, there was always an aura of sexual tension between Doug and Keir. There are 21 statues around the galaxy, erected to Doug's memory. ---- Turning quickly, and grabbing something off the nearest shelf, and tucking it out of view, Keir stepped to the door, and exited the storage room, reentering the hallway. Reactivating the droids, he strode to the 42nd droid and took the parcel out from under his cape. "Here ya go" Keir grinned lopsided "Your very own set of informal clothing". Glancing at his chronometer to ensure he wasn't running *too* far behind the rest of the group, he quickly dressed the battledroid. Stepping back again, he couldn't help but chuckle at the site of the droid's skeletal frame poking out from the sleeves and pants of the outfit, he looked absolutely ridiculous...but he could still fight, and that was all that mattered. Throwing a hat over 009-42's head, he completed the image, and spoke again. "You'd better survive this fight Doug", he said, "You got a wife and 6 kids waiting for your safe return to the Droidhaus". The droid nodded its head "Roger, roger. Will survive impending battle". Keir laughed out loud, and punching the droid in the arm, caught himself, and returned to the front of the column. ---- He held open the turbolift doors as his droids began filing in, still in tight formation around him. "Now remember, we'll have friendlies coming up behind us on the turbolifts, so our backs are safe, no firing behind our wall." With that, Keir tapped Doug on the shoulder lightly "So far so good my man, see that you make it through, this is your baptism by fire". "Roger, roger" was the only reply he got. Keir rolled his eyes and muttered a quick prayer for dumb non-sentients. ---- Pausing for a moment to take stock of their situation, he afforded a glance around him, the other turbolift was up now, and firing on the stormtroopers as well, behind him lay a couple dozen destroyed droids. With horror, Keir noticed Doug was among them. Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth he turned back into the fray and bellowed "Nîn daged dhaer!" and shifting his rifle to his left hand, tore a proton grenade off his belt, and cocking the arm mechanism for the 4 second delay, rolled it straight into the confused mass of stormtroopers in the middle of the room, while around him, his droids continued firing into the mass of black and white. ---- Keir prepared to open the door, and let his droids march in. Now remember he hissed at them Any lifeforms present in there are to be considered enemy, and shot immediately. They replied with a terse, standard unquieted "Roger, Roger". Keir shot them an angry look as though to admonish them for being too loud, and made a hushing gesture. "Oh and boys..." Keir reminded them, hand resting on the doorpad "This one's for Doug". ---- He hated droids...he was used to fighting alongside living creatures, the silent killing machine that was a battledroid removed all sancticity from the murder of crewmen aboard a ship. Doug was different, he wasn't like the rest of them, he didn't know why, he'd never felt that close to a droid before...but when his eyes first fell upon Doug's magically sparkling photoreceptors, something happened, there was an instant connection that couldn't be explained. Keir bit his lip, and held back the tears, he loved that droid...and he never had a chance to express his real feelings, Doug had died never knowing how much Keir had wanted to throw him down and shag him, right there on the Libra when they'd first met. Keir winced, these memories were distracting him, he mustn't lose sight of the mission that still wasn't completed, there would be plenty of time later to miss Doug, for now he had to get down to the Docking Ring that connected the Galforee to the Star Destroyer. Category:NPCs